


Geah One-shots

by Mizu_Sakura



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu_Sakura/pseuds/Mizu_Sakura
Summary: A collection of Symphogear one-shots (mainly writing prompts)
Kudos: 2





	1. Karaoke

Chris, Kirika, and St. Germain huddled around a table in the karaoke room they had rented, staring at the list of songs that the place offered. Prelati sat in a nearby corner, busy ordering an inordinate amount of food for herself, seemingly uninterested in the goings on.

It was an odd looking group, to be honest. Kirika had suggested getting together to do something fun while the rest of their comrades were busy with other things. It was strange seeing her without Shirabe, but it was her turn to take part in some extra training alongside Hibiki.

"Ahh, I really wish the others could have joined us, dess…" Kirika sighed.

"Indeed. This seems like the type of activity that becomes more enjoyable when more people are involved. If nothing else I wish Elfnein could have joined us, at least."

Chris snorted at that. "'More enjoyable'? I think you mean 'more chaotic'! But the pipsqueak would've liked to have come along if she wasn't busy. She's already done karaoke once with the idiot and Miku, from what I understand."

"Well, no use crying over split onions, dess! Let's sing!"

"Split...onions? Akatsuki, I daresay that makes no sense whatsoever."

"Just ignore her and start picking out some songs, otherwise you'll just give yourself a headache trying to make sense of her sayings, basically" Prelati called out from the corner she was holed up in, rolling her eyes. "Trust me I've tried, and it's not worth the effort."

St. Germain huffed in acknowledgment before turning her attention back to the song list.

"Ooh, this looks like a fun song, dess!"

"Yeah, I see a few I'd like to sing. What about you?"

St. Germain stared down at the list, frowning. "I'm unfamiliar with all these songs. I honestly am unsure as to which ones to even attempt!"

Chris lifted up the list and scanned through it. "Lemme see if there's anything by Kotobuki Minako...ah, here we go! Try singing this one!"

"'Bye Bye Blue'? Are you certain of this, Yukine?"

"Yeah, totally!" Chris gave her a huge grin, making it impossible for St. Germain to even attempt to argue.

"Pardon me…" A worker entered, barely keeping her balance while bringing in the pile of snacks Prelati had ordered before nearly dropping it all onto the table. Free of her burden, she quickly bowed before getting the hell back out of the room.

"Prelati, was it truly necessary to order so much? This seems rather...excessive, honestly."

Prelati was too busy stuffing her face, however, to give a coherent answer. "Y'know, between her and Hibiki-san, I can't tell who eats more. Ooh I just had a great idea, dess! We should have an eating contest between those two and-mmph!" Kirika was quickly silenced by both Chris and St. Germain slapping their hands over her mouth.

"Do not do not **DO NOT** suggest such a thing ever again, got that?!"

"Akatsuki, please do not have an eating contest between Prelati and Tachibana, I've seen how much those two can put away. Are you trying to bankrupt S.O.N.G.?!"

"I don't think they eat -that- much…" Kirika pouted before dropping the subject.

St. Germain sighed and turned to Chris. "So, how shall we do this? Who's going first?"

"We'll decide with 'rock paper scissors'" Kirika exclaimed, leaping up from her seat. She quickly lost to Chris and then St. Germain.

"Right, I'll get us started!" Chris gave the others a wink before selecting her first song. Within moments the opening refrain of a popular english pop song began blasting through the speakers. She did fairly well, although she botched the pronunciation of the occasional word. Soon the song was over and it was St. Germain's turn to sing.

Chris handed her the microphone and selected the song. St. Germain seemed to be rather nervous at first, but as the song progressed she started to relax and was soon singing quite happily, with Chris and Kirika cheering her on and clapping. Prelati was quietly filming the performance to send to Cagliostro later, fully intending to rub in the fact she had to miss seeing it live.

"That was...exhilarating, honestly. Also rather terrifying!" St. Germain set the microphone onto the table before collapsing onto the couch, slightly flushed. "I apologize if my performance was subpar. I'd hate it if I ruined everyone else's experience after you were so kind to include me in this excursion…"

"No no, you were great, dess! Actually, you remind me of that time Chris-san was singing in a school competition, she looked so flustered at first but then she really got into it, it was so cu-umph!" Once again Kirika was quickly silenced by Chris covering her mouth.

"OI! D-don't tell her stuff like that, geez! And you stop laughing!" Chris yelled at Prelati, who had doubled over and was nearly choking on her food from amusement. Snarling with embarrassment, Chris snatched the microphone up before practically thrusting it at Kirika. "It's your turn to sing, so sing!"

Kirika happily grabbed the microphone and selected her song, any annoyance at being rudely silenced promptly forgotten. She practically bounced around the room, thoroughly enjoying herself.

And so it went on for the next couple of hours, the group happily chatting and singing, occasionally doing duets or group songs. They even managed to coerce Prelati into singing a song (which they promptly regretted when she started to sing 'We are Number One' and bribed Kirika into dancing around with her).

All too soon their time was nearly up. Kirika was rapidly scanning the song list, determined to find the perfect song to end the session. Suddenly she let out an excited cry. Within mere moments the sound of what seemed to be heavy metal blasted through the speakers.

Chris and St. Germain watched in pure shock as Kirika began belting out a death metal song in perfect english! They exchanged startled glances before looking towards Prelati for some sort of explanation.

Prelati simply muttered "Don't ask me. I can't figure out how someone who is so abysmal at english can sing crap like this with no problem, basically…"

"I...see…" St. Germain stared at Kirika and shook her head. She didn't think much could surprise her after having lived for so many centuries, but Kirika had proved her wrong with just one song. And she had the distinct feeling this wouldn't be the only time such a thing would occur with her new companions...


	2. Une lettre aux morts

_Dearest maman,_

_I realize what I'm doing is...rather strange, frankly. Writing a letter to someone long deceased? One might question my sanity if they knew! But I felt compelled to do this._

_Being stuck in a medical ward for several days for observation leaves one ample time to reflect. To reminisce. Unfortunately, it also allows the demons of one's past to rear their beastly heads._

_I don't know if you've been watching me from on high, maman. If you've seen the atrocities I've committed over so many centuries. I find myself hoping you haven't. Because quite frankly…_

_...I've so much blood staining my hands._

_I took so many lives in a foolish attempt to gather enough life force for my goal. To obtain the Divine Power and use it to free humanity from the yokes of bondage. The curse of Baalal._

__

__

_I honestly believed what I was doing was right. That it was the only way to free humanity. But I was wrong, so terribly,_ horribly _wrong._

_The one I had dared to trust had lied to me, used me for his own selfish gains. All I had done over the centuries turned out to be for a far different result, one that would not have benefited humanity. Thankfully his plans were thwarted, but…_

_...It shames me. I took so many lives, and for what end? It was all in vain. And because of me, so many suffered. How many wifes were left bereft because their husbands' lives were taken to further my goal? How many children became orphans, all because of me?_

_Honestly, that is what saddens me the most. The children that inevitably were left orphaned because of my actions. Having been orphaned myself, I know full well how difficult their lives likely became. It galls me that I never did anything to at least try to ease their suffering. To even try and make up for what I did by a mediocum. How...how can I truly say what I did was for the good of humanity, maman?_

_Despite all I've done, I've been oddly blessed with companions who hold no ill will towards me, even though we were once foes. I've even been blessed with a family! Maman, it's hard to believe, but I found a descendant of mine. Her name is Chris and I honestly believe you would love her. She's rather foul-mouthed and lacks manners, but she's actually a very kind and caring individual._

_Like me, she's an orphan. And she was a child slave as well, I'm sad to say. I've learned she did some things in the past she's ashamed of, but she's doing what she can to help and protect others. Seeing her doing her best inspires me to do what I can to truly help others. I'm still trying to figure out what I can do, however._

_I daresay my life feels so surreal at times. Like it's all been a long dream. But I can't help but wonder. If this is a dream and I wake up...Will it be to you, still alive and with me? Or to the nightmare of my past?_

_Maman, I...I miss you. Even though it's been centuries, the pain of your death feels all too raw at times. And as much as I hate to admit it, there have been times I've felt some resentment towards you for dying. Because sometimes it feels as though you abandoned me._

_I know that isn't true. That you didn't want to die and leave me to fend for myself as best I could. But it still happens. I hate myself for feeling this way. Actually, if I'm to be honest...I hate myself for a lot of things._

_*sigh* Mayhaps this letter is my attempt to reconcile some of what I'm feeling. Especially since I feel as though I can't really discuss these things with anyone else, not even my closest companions. I don't wish to trouble them with my problems. I_ can't. __

_Maman, what should I do? It hurts. It hurts so, so much. Sometimes I wish I had died alongside you. Because if I had, then I wouldn't be weighed down by all this guilt and self-loathing! But...I suppose there is a reason I lived. I don't know what it is, but surely there's a reason._

_Perhaps...perhaps I'll at least try to talk with Chris about how I'm feeling. She's been through enough similar situations to my own that she'll likely understand. It's almost kind of funny to think that someone as old as myself would seek out the advice and wisdom of one so much younger, but such is the way of things. Not that I'm complaining. Because in all honesty sometimes the younger generation is far more wise than their elders!_

_Maman, I swear I'll do what I can to ease others' suffering. To truly help humanity. And I hope that when I've drawn my final breath and hopefully join you on the other side…_

_...That you'll be proud of me._

_That is what I truly wish for, above all else. And so I shall try my hardest, no matter what!_

_I'd best cease my ramblings. It's nearly time for one of my daily examinations and then lunch. Chris has promised to come visit me as well once her classes have concluded for the day._

_But I daresay writing this letter has helped me feel a tad bit better. Mayhaps I should engage in this more often. What say you, maman? Anyways, I shall end this here. Until next time…_

_-With much love, your daughter_

Germain


End file.
